


their heart's true yearning

by foxwatson



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, like the sweetest coziest fluff imaginable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwatson/pseuds/foxwatson
Summary: Ted wakes up on the first morning after he and Bill have finally figured stuff out.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	their heart's true yearning

**Author's Note:**

> title credit to bill and ted's homosexual adventure by pansy division, because obviously i had to do it at some point
> 
> i wanted to write something short and sweet today, so i was prompted by shel, the lovely @ohwhoadude over on twitter, so you can all go tell him thank you if you want

When Ted wakes up, the bed is warm, so much so that he’s a little bit sticky with sweat. He rubs his hands over his eyes, and stretches, but when his arms settle back against the bed, he realizes he’s closer to the edge than he normally would be - and then his knuckles nudge against Bill’s hand.

Bill’s asleep beside him, curled up on his side, face mashed into the pillow. Ted giggles a little, at the silly expression he’s got on in his sleep - but also because he’s suddenly remembering why he’s in Bill’s bed, and that last night wasn’t a dream. He’s had a lot of dreams like it, so he’s more used to waking up in his own bed, alone, feeling guilt churn in his stomach.

Now, though - now he reaches his hand across the scant space and pokes Bill’s hand with his pinky. Bill’s fingers curl towards his palm in his sleep, and his skin is solid and warm under Ted’s touch - and they’re both really here.

A giddy kind of excitement rushes through Ted, and he has to turn his face into the pillow, kicking his feet against the bed, but trying not to move so loudly that he wakes Bill up.

He turns his head back towards Bill, and fortunately it seems that Bill’s still mostly asleep. His brow furrows for a moment, but then his expression smoothes back out again, and Ted just lets himself take a moment to stare.

Bill’s curls are a mess, frizzy where they’re not pressed into the pillow. His eyelashes rest delicately under his eyes, right above his flushed, pink cheeks. His mouth is closed, but still pink and a little raw from the night before, and Ted flushes to see it. He barely resists the urge to reach out and touch, to trace his fingertips along the shape of Bill’s lips.

Instead, Ted lays there, curled up on his side facing Bill, and pulls his hands close against his own chest.

Last night, everything had happened so quickly. Ted had been sitting on the couch, watching TV, when Bill had come home from work most distressed. After a somewhat heavy conversation about things their coworkers at Pretzels n Cheese had been assuming about them, Bill had taken a seat on the couch and leaned in slowly to kiss Ted.

They’d spent a couple of hours on the couch, touching each other, finding out what they both liked, and then they’d stumbled to bed, still all tangled up together.

Now here they are, cuddled close on Bill’s bed, and Ted’s still so happy he can’t stop smiling. He brushes his fingers just gently against Bill’s hand again, but this time Bill’s hand reaches out, and tangles their fingers together.

Ted watches as Bill yawns, pressing a sleepy groan into the pillow before he turns his head back towards Ted and opens his eyes, just barely.

“Ted?” Bill asks, his voice still rough.

“Yeah, dude,” Ted says, squeezing Bill’s fingers with his and grinning.

“Oh. Yeah,” Bill says softly, and he smiles back, wiggling his fingers against Ted’s before he laughs a little. “Whoa. That wasn’t a dream.”

“No way, Bill.” Ted, finally, presses a little closer, just to press a quick, gentle kiss to Bill’s warm cheek. “I thought it was, too, though. When I woke up. But it’s not, dude.”

“I mean, I guess it could be, if we’re having the same dream,” Bill mumbles, breaking into a yawn.

“Pinch me, then, dude,” Ted suggests, rolling a little closer to offer Bill the skin at his hip, just above the waistband of his sleep shorts.

Bill laughs, but he wiggles his fingers against Ted’s again before he moves his hand down to press against Ted’s waist. Then he slides down to Ted’s hip, pressing warm against the skin before pinching him gently.

Ted still jumps a little, but he giggles, and curls forward, his forehead bumping against Bill’s. “Guess we’re not dreaming, dude.”

“Guess not,” Bill mumbles. He leans in, then, and presses his lips against Ted’s, a soft damp smudge of a kiss. His morning breath is terrible - but Ted knows his own probably is, too, and there’s something sort of nice about Bill kissing him anyways, and not even saying anything. The way it seems like they’re both still so happy just to be close to each other that stuff like that just adds to the newness.

Ted cups Bill’s jaw in his hand, then slides his fingers up into Bill’s curls, and kisses him again, soft and lingering. “We probably need to get showers.”

“Yeah, but - we don’t gotta be anywhere today, you know,” Bill says, pressing his hand against the small of Ted’s back. “We could just hop in together. Take our time. Make breakfast.”

It sounds like a most resplendent morning - not that different from their usual weekend mornings, but Ted can already imagine all the new opportunities to reach out and touch, now that he’s allowed. He giggles again, happy and overwhelmed, and has to roll onto his back and press his hands over his face.

“Dude, this is gonna be the best day ever,” he says, as he turns his head back to face Bill.

Bill laughs, but he’s looking at Ted with a warm, fond expression, and he reaches out with his free hand and rubs his thumb over Ted’s cheek. “You’re so cute, Ted.”

Ted’s flush deepens, and squirms a little, embarrassed. “Bill.”

“Well, it’s true,” Bill insists. He grins, and kisses Ted on the cheek, and then finally sits up to stretch. Ted watches him, still laying down. He watches the veins and the muscles in Bill’s arms, and the way his shirt rides up to reveal the skin of his lower back, and he has to sit up and wrap his arms around Bill’s waist, face pressed against his shoulder.

“You’re cute, too, dude. I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

Bill’s hand ruffles through Ted’s hair, and then he’s standing up, grabbing onto one of Ted’s hands to pull him along. “C’mon, Ted. Shower. Or we at least need to brush our teeth.”

Ted laughs. “Yeah, probably so.” He stumbles onto his legs, then leans forward against Bill’s shoulder again. “I wanna shower with you, though. I’m excited about it.”

“It is gonna be a pretty good day, isn’t it?” Bill asks softly.

His head pops up, and Ted finds Bill looking at him again, his eyes warm, his mouth pushed to one side in a fond little twist. Ted grins at him. “Yeah, Bill. I think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i wrote a drabble like what year is it akmsdf
> 
> ANYWAYS. hope you liked it, happy november everybody, wahoo. find me on twitter @eddykaspbraks if you'd like to yell


End file.
